Ilike Spaghetti Tacos
by Silverloveless
Summary: The prequel to Iblame Bigfoot it can be read as an independent story. As Freddie and Spencer spend an evening alone together what could possibly happen that would change the way they see each other forever. This is a Speddie aka boyxboy.


**Ilike Spaghetti Tacos**

**The prequel to Iblame Bigfoot it can be read as an independent story. As Freddie and Spencer spend an evening alone together what could possibly happen that would change the way they see each other forever. This is OOC for both of them. This is a Speddie as in boyxboy. Please R&R for it is my blood and wine. Rated T because I said so oh and I don't own ICarly. Please Enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a typical Friday night in the Shey apartment. The only thing really off was the fact that neither Sam nor Carly were there. Spencer settled in for a nice night to himself, but as soon as he settled down the door bell rang, "Of course." He opened the door wide to find Freddie there standing at the door way with some wires in hand, "Hey there Freddie. The girls aren't here."

Freddie smiled, "Yeah I know. It's easier to work on the website tech when their not here. Plus whatever time I get spend away from my mom is time well spent." Spencer laughed at the comment. "Yeah sure come on in." Spencer felt comfortable around his younger friend. A bit more comfortable around him than he was with most people; every time he thought of that he couldn't help but hear warning bells go off in his head. But he always pushed them out from the front of his mind.

"Freddie I have spaghetti tacos in the making if you want to stay for dinner," he yelled up the stairs. "Yeah thanks! I'll come down after I'm done up here."

Freddie didn't know what he was doing. He knew the girls would be gone for the whole night, and that Spencer was going to be alone. He didn't actually need to work on anything in the ICarly studio, but he just wanted to see the older man. Whenever he thought of Spencer he could feel his stomach twist and turn itself into knots.

"Why did you come up here," he chastised himself. He couldn't believe that he convinced himself to come over. Sometimes when they'd hung out in the past he would catch himself staring at Spencer. It wasn't till he caught himself fantasizing about the man, that he realized the true extend of his feelings. And now he was being asked to stay for dinner. He didn't know if he was lucky or doomed.

Spencer finished the last preparations on his tacos, but Freddie still hadn't come down from the studio. Spencer went up the stairs looking for the boys. It was then that he saw Freddie there asleep on one of the bean bags. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at the beautiful form that lay before him. He tore himself away knowing that he spoiled himself by watching the boy sleep.

"Freddie, hey come on wake up. Dinner is ready," He said gently getting the boy to wake up.

Freddie gently woke up. He thought he was still dreaming. "Dinner's ready," he heard. He smiled to himself this must be a dream because Spencer was cooking him dinner. He thought it was one of those dreams he had had before, where Spencer and he were living together as a couple.

As his arms were shaken with a bit more force he realized that his wasn't a dream. His eyes slowly opened seeing that Spencer was indeed in front of him. He could have sworn he saw an aura of calm around the man standing before him, but he found it hard to believe as his sense came back to him. "What oh sorry. I guess I fell asleep after I installed everything. I just haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. I guess it's just comfortable here without the girls," he said getting up turning away from Spencer so he wouldn't see a blush that crept its way onto his face.

The two made there way down stairs to the dinning room. As they ate dinner they joked and made small talk not really sure what to say to each other. "So why haven't you been sleeping well Fredward," Spencer said trying to start a real conversation of some sort. "Umm…well I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind. I mean its not easy being a teen I guess."

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. But you know Freddie I'm here. I guess I am the closest thing you have to a male role model," Spencer said quietly. He felt as if he was digging his own grave by giving Freddie a pass to talk to him about anything. What if he wanted to talk about girls? Spencer could feel his heart break a little at the realization, but…. he had to be there for him.

"Thanks Spencer that means a lot to me," Freddie said. Thoughts were racing threw his mind, and he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he kept his feelings hidden any longer. He knew he would never be able to face himself in the mirror if he didn't commit. But most importantly he knew that if he was ever going to be able to move past Spencer, he had to face the consequences.

"You know you mean a lot to me," Freddie continued the blush bursting onto his face. "And I mean more than a friend," he whispered the last part. "Spencer have you ever liked something that not many other people would think was normal," Freddie said in a hurry not wanting to give Spencer a real chance to respond to his last comment. "Something that not many people would understand, but you just couldn't get over it."

Spencer cleared his voice, "I do, but let me ask you something. Do you care what others think?" Freddie took a few moments to think about it, "No. I would only care what they think." Spencer then paused, "Well do you believe its right?" Freddie looked down, "With all my heart."

"Freddie I know what you mean and I want to agree with you," Spencer said looking straight into the boys brown eyes. "Spencer you don't know how much I want that, that I want you," Freddie said looking down then too embarrassed to look up anymore.

Spencer moved his hand over the table palm up. Freddie knew what he wanted. He moved his own hand across the table and help Spencer's hand. He felt a warmth pass over his whole body as Spencer moved over Freddie. Freddie relaxed in shock as he felt those soft lips take over his and realized that his favorite kiss had the taste of spaghetti tacos.

**I hope that's ok. I don't know how it was. It's just a light fluff. Please R&R. And stop by to see some Generator Rex stories over at my profile. Those are mostly M rated so I hope you'd like them. I see you there reading and not reviewing. Come on push the button, Come on. If not thank you for at least reading. Thank you Drai and PancakeMixLordofPantopia for your reviews.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
